


i want my cake and i want to eat it too

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [136]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Omorashi, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kiawe takes Mimo to find her first Pokemon, and along the way, they get much closer, a little accident helping to bring some of his most secret fantasies to life.
Relationships: Hoshi | Mimo/Kaki | Kiawe
Series: Commissions [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 18





	i want my cake and i want to eat it too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



> I'm a sick fuck and my fiance really commissioned me to help make my biggest dream come true.

Mimo insists on going out to look for Pokemon. Kiawe is not too sure about any of that, asking her if she would rather him go out to catch things to give to her, so that she can stay safe at home, but she is having none of it. Truthfully, he would rather she never become a trainer at all, because that might mean that she would end up roaming away from where he could keep a watchful eye on her, and he thinks that is any good older brother’s absolute worst fear.

But Mimo is determined to prove herself now, wanting to become a strong trainer like him so that she can one day compete in the Pokemon League. She also wants to be able to explore and travel more, jealous of all of the things that he and his friends have been able to see. In a way, he is flattered that she wants to be so much like him, but that will mean letting go in a lot of ways, and he is far too overprotective to do that easily.

For now, his only comfort is that he is able to take her to catch her first Pokemon. He is surprised that she does not want to catch anything easily found around their family farm. He tells her that there are a lot of Pokemon she could befriend that might suit her, and she could even have something like him, but she is insistent that they can’t look around home, and that they can’t even look for anything on Akala Island. Kiawe is not sure which of his friends let slip their adventures on the small, unpopulated island often called Treasure Island, but that is where Mimo insists that she will find her first Pokemon.

“Do you have any idea what you’re even looking for?” he asks, and Mimo beams at him, shaking her head.

“Nope!” she replies. “But I’ll know when I see it! We’ll make fast friends, just like you did with Turtonator, and then I’ll know.”

Exasperated, Kiawe hangs his head and sighs. If she doesn’t even know what she wants, then what’s stopping her from looking for something on Akala? But he knows better than to try and argue with her when he already promised to take her where she wants to go, and he promised a little too easily, because Mimo is so difficult to say no to.

“Make sure you hold on tight,” he reminds her, as he helps her onto his Charizard. It isn’t the first time he has taken Mimo for a ride, but it makes him nervous every time. No matter how careful he may fly, and no matter how much he may trust Charizard, there are still so many unknown factors that put his beloved little sister at risk. All he can do is be as careful as possible, and hope for the best.

Mimo loves riding on Charizard, though, and he thinks that, were it not for the fact that she has to cling tight to his back to even be able to ride with him, she would probably throw her hands up in the air gleefully as she screamed out in excitement. Fortunately, she is smarter than that, and he can always feel her body, pressed tight against his back, as they take to the skies. Were it not for the potential danger, Kiawe would absolutely love this time spend with Mimo, and want to do it as much as possible. Even now, he can at least enjoy it a little bit, because he enjoys any time when he can be this close to his little sister.

Once they land, she lets go of him all too quickly to take off running, and he calls after her, “Wait up, Mimo! You can’t just go off by yourself!” He calls Charizard back so that he can chase after her, while she runs straight for a hoard of Cutiefly, squealing about how adorable they are.

“Is that the one?” he asks, a little breathlessly, when he catches up to her. Mimo pauses, thinking about it for a second, before shaking her head.

“Nuh-uh! Not yet, anyway! Maybe I’ll make good friends with one later, but I don’t know right now!” she replies. If only it could be as simple as Kiawe catching the first thing she saw. A quick, controlled puff of flames from Turtonator would be enough to weaken a Cutiefly enough to catch, and then, one dangerous flight later, they could be safe at home again, where he would oversee the beginnings of Cutiefly’s training, to make sure that it was behaving Mimo, and not presenting any additional danger.

But Mimo wants to explore more, and Kiawe has to do his best to keep up, eventually calling out Turtonator just so that he could have another set of eyes on his little sister, and be prepared for a battle at any second, if it came down to that. The most important thing right now is protecting her from harm, and he hopes that they can head back home soon. Mimo never seems to understand the inherent danger in the most basic of things, making her an accident waiting to happen. The fact that she has never been seriously injured before can only be attributed to the watchful eye of her big brother.

When he isn’t allowing himself to go prematurely gray with worry for his sister, however, he is content just to watch her running and playing with the wild Pokemon that she meets. Even while keeping his eye out for anything less than friendly, he can still enjoy the sight of Mimo, completely carefree and unbelievably adorable, having the time of her life. There is no older brother in the entire world, no _man_ in the entire world, luckier than Kiawe is in this moment.

For a while, it seems like she will never come to any sort of decision, because she is having so much fun playing. And while he is watching her, he starts to notice the slight discomfort, a twinge from his lower stomach, that reminds him of something he forgot to do before setting out on their journey. He was more concerned about making sure that Mimo was ready to go, and that she would be safe, to think about making sure that he was ready, least of all thinking about if he should go to the bathroom before departing.

But now he regrets that, because he kind of needs to pee, and he hopes that this does not take too much longer. Right now, it is just a minor inconvenience, so he will be good for a while, but he would rather not drag things out either way. If he were alone, he would have no qualms about just peeing outside, but he isn’t sure if he wants to do that with Mimo here or not. He knows that she has been taught that girls aren’t supposed to do that sort of thing, and he doesn’t want to have to explain to her why he would be allowed to, and she wouldn’t, or end up setting some sort of bad example. Beyond that, he knows that, where she is expected to have to hold it until she can find a real bathroom in most situations, it would probably make him look weak, like he wouldn’t be able to.

Definitely not the example that he wants to set, so he just tries to put it out of his mind and enjoy this chance to get to watch Mimo having so much fun. Time drags on, and Mimo begins playing with one Comfey in particular, having made very fast friends with it, and he can already tell that this is the one that she wants to catch long before she asks it outright if it will let her big brother catch it. By then, the playing has slowed down some, and he figures that she must be tired by now. They’ve wandered nearly across the island from where they landed, so it would make sense for her to worn out.

“Big brother!” she cries. “I really, really want to catch this one! Can you try? Can you try without battling? I think it wants to come with me, so you don’t even need to hurt it!”

“Alright, if you’re sure that’s the one,” he replies, before pulling out one of the Pokeballs that he brought along. Comfey seems content to let him throw it, not moving at all, and once it is captured, the ball wiggles a few times before clicking shut, signifying that the Comfey has been caught.

“Oh, yay!” Mimo cries, jumping up and down. “I’m so glad you didn’t have to fight! Yay!” Kiawe beams at her, overwhelmed by how cute she is, but she stops jumping suddenly, going still and biting her lip. He cocks his head, wondering what caused her to simmer down so quickly when she was so excited.

“Do you want to bring your new friend back out?” he asks. “It’ll be a long walk back to where we landed, so you two have plenty of time to play and get to know each other.”

But Mimo shakes her head, still looking uncomfortable. “I just want to head home now.”

“Are you sure?” he asks. “I mean, either way we’re heading back, but you can play with Comfey as we go.”

Again, Mimo shakes her head, and says, “No, that’s fine. I’ll wait until we’re home.”

Kiawe is confused as to why her enthusiasm died off so suddenly. There must be something wrong with her, to go from playing and jumping for joy one moment, to quiet and withdrawn, and not even interested in playing with her new Pokemon. She is also suddenly very determined to head home, after begging him to take her out somewhere away from home, when he thought it would have been impossible to get her to want to go home. As they start off in silence, he keeps his eyes on her, looking for any signs of what might be bothering her.

Fortunately for him, as her overprotective older brother, he knows her better than anyone else, and it does not take him long to figure out what’s on her mind. The slightly pained looks that keep coming over her face, the stiffness in her walk, and her sudden desire to get home as fast as possible, quickly tip him off to her real problem. He isn’t the only one who has to pee right now, and when he thinks about it, he can’t actually remember the last time that Mimo went to the bathroom before they left. He could kick himself, for being so attentive and yet not thinking to make her go before they left to come out here. She was too excited about their outing, and she didn’t think about it, and didn’t even realize her need growing until recently, probably while she was jumping up and down.

Now, she is eager to get home because she is probably already rather desperate, and just trying to hide it from him because she is embarrassed. He is glad now that he didn’t excuse himself to take care of his own problem, because that definitely wouldn’t have made it any easier on her, thinking that she had to hold it until she got home. Knowing what he does now, he is definitely going to hold it for as long as she has to, standing in solidarity with her, even if she is not aware of it. And he’d prefer that she not be aware of it, because, as her older brother, he needs to stand strong, and not complain about his own problems.

But it is still a very long walk back to where they came from, and it isn’t long before Mimo becomes a lot more visibly agitated, having an even more difficult time hiding it from him. She must be trying to be strong, just the same as he is, but she is not able to handle herself as well as he is. Mimo is younger and smaller and not used to being away from the house for long periods of time, not used to the sorts of situations where one has to become good at holding it. He is really worried about her, more so than he is about himself, and he wishes that she would just say something to him, because then he might be able to come up with a solution.

Their parents might frown upon her squatting behind a bush, but they’re out in the middle of nowhere, where nobody is going to see them. If it helps ease Mimo’s pain, Kiawe would gladly allow her to do it, and keep it a secret for her. Then he might be able to take care of his own problem, but only after putting Mimo’s needs first. But she does not say anything about it, and it would embarrass her if he were to bring it up. Another option is taking off from here to try and fly home a little more quickly, but he prefers to leave from where they first landed, so that the journey is the same amount of time, putting no extra strain on Charizard, and so that he knows for sure that he is navigating properly.

Again, if she were to ask, he would do it, but as long as she is trying to hide it, he is not going to do anything to indicate that he already has her figured out. Maybe if he were to use his own desperation as an excuse, but then, she would probably worry about him, and he does not want to make this about him. He wants to be strong for her, but as long as she is trying to be strong for him, he has no choice other than to keep walking as quickly as possible with her, silently cheering his little sister on, and praying that her bladder does not fail her.

However, things do not seem to be going well for her. The beach is in sight, which means that it will not be long before they can take flight, and he can try and push Charizard to go just a little bit faster, but he is not sure if Mimo is going to be able to make it that long. She keeps tugging at the bottom of her dress, something that he knows she does when she is nervous, often when she has to use the bathroom, and is trying to distract herself from the fact, and also fighting the impulse to put a hand between her legs and hold herself. Things are definitely getting dire, and if he knows Mimo, he is fairly certain there is no chance of her making it back home.

He should probably just reveal that he knows she has to pee, so that he can coax her into going before they take off. That would be good for him as well, because he is hardly comfortable right now, each step putting further strain on his bladder, and he is only able to conceal his own need because he is so used to remaining stoic on long delivery runs and in very lengthy battles. Though he has no doubt that he would be able to make it home, he would really, _really_ love a chance to piss first.

“B-big brother,” Mimo says softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“What is it, Mimo?” he asks in a gentle voice, looking down at her. She comes to a stop, squirming very obviously and biting her lip, tugging frantically at her dress.

“I-I really…I don’t think I can…” She looks off to the side, unable to meet his eye, horribly embarrassed to even say it.

“I already know, Mimo,” he replies, though the immediate hurt in her eyes, as she realizes she was not as secretive as she thought, makes him regret saying that. It is such a delicate situation, and he was only looking for a way to help her out of having to admit it, but that did little to help. Perhaps there is not much that he could actually say to help her right now.

“You do?” she asks, rubbing her thighs together and hesitantly moving her hand, before suddenly grabbing herself, snapping her thighs back together as soon as her hand is in place. He tries to ignore the fact that he can see her bloomers like this, but it is difficult to avert his gaze.

“Because I know my little sister,” he replies, trying to sound as gentle and caring as possible, while trying to hide how much he wants to gawk at her, and hide how much this is all turning him on. He has always been a sick freak where his little sister is concerned, but getting turned on watching her fight against her bladder is a new low entirely. “Look, you’ve done a really good job trying to be strong, I could tell that you were doing your very best. But if it’s really bad and you don’t think you can make it, then I won’t be made at you if you go pee out here.”

“You won’t? But mom and dad…” She furrows her brow, confused.

“I know what they said, but you’re in pain, and I hate seeing my little sister in pain. I want you to go out here, and I won’t tell anyone, not even our parents,” he assures her. “And won’t that be better than maybe having an accident before we get home?”

“I-I guess so,” she replies, blushing furiously at the mention of her potentially not making it. He hates to embarrass her so much, but he needs to keep his priorities straight, and keeping her clothes dry is top priority right now, as is easing her pain. Somewhere on that list is keeping his excitement under control, and he never thought he would be so grateful for a full bladder, but that makes it a hell of a lot easier to keep himself under control.

“Besides, I kind of have to go now to. I forgot to before we left the house, so if you do, then I will too.”

“You do? You will?” Her eyes are wide and adorable, and still she squirms, fighting back even now, but the conversation is only stalling things further.

“I promise. But you better hurry up, alright? Just go over there, see?” he points back where they have just come from, to a grove of bushes that should offer her plenty of cover. He has seen her enough times that she should not need to worry about privacy, but since she is still out in the open, he is sure that she will appreciate it.

“I’ll be right back!” she promises, lifting her hand before she starts to walk, only to immediately put it back, as she takes a few shaky steps in the direction that she has indicated. Kiawe feels secondhand anxiety, wishing that she would just walk a little bit faster before it is too late, but then he realizes that she _can’t_ go any faster, that she is at her limit and that running would only cause her to lose control. The poor girl must be in so much pain right now, and yet his heart is racing from more than just his anxiety, and he knows the heat pooling in his stomach has nothing to do with his worry of whether or not she will make it.

And then she freezes up entirely, legs pressed together, hand still between her legs, and she lets out a wail. Kiawe breaks into a quick run, circling around in front of her as he asks, “Mimo?! What is it?”

It is exactly what he was afraid of, exactly what he was secretly hoping for, beneath his concerned big brother act. There is already a dark patch on the front of Mimo’s dress, from where she continues to hold herself, the fabric pressed to her crotch and becoming collateral damage as she soaks her bloomers, streams of pee running down both of her legs. Sniffling, she whines, “Don’t look at me, big brother!” but Kiawe can’t look away, completely transfixed.

Yeah, he’s definitely sick, alright, but how can he help it, when everything that Mimo does is so adorable? He stares at her until the end, until she has dropped her hand so that she can cover her eyes and cry, peeing full force on the ground until her stream slows to a stop. He is amazed at how much she actually managed to hold, so proud of her for making it as long as she has, if this is what she has been dealing with. And his own need becomes all the more pressing, watching as relief finally claims her, whether she is ready for it or not.

“I’m so sorry!” she wails. “B-big brother, I…I tried really hard to wait until we got home! I-I should have gone before we left but I was so excited and we were having so much fun, and now…now I’ve ruined everything!”

“Wh- Mimo, no!” he cries, stepping close to her, leaning down to pull her into a tight hug that she resists, protesting because he will get wet. But that is not enough to deter him, and he holds her close, saying, “You have nothing to be sorry about! I’m really, really proud of you for making it at as long as you did, and you haven’t ruined anything. Today has been a great day, and this is just…just a little setback! Nothing to worry about!”

“But now you just think I’m a big baby! I was finally going to get my own Pokemon, a-and now you probably think I’m too little!”

“Now, where did you get an idea like that? I’m not going to take your Comfey away, or anything like that. Being big or little has nothing to do with it. Accidents happen to everyone sometimes,” he assures her. “You did your best and that’s all that matters.”

“I bet you don’t have accidents, though.”

She has him there. It has been a very long time since the last time he wet himself, and even right now, he would still be able to make it home most likely, no matter how urgent it has become. “It’s been a long time,” he finally admits, “but it really does happen to everyone.”

“I don’t believe you,” she says with an irresistible pout, and Kiawe already knows what he is going to have to do to make this right. Ordinarily, he would never consider it, but if it is for Mimo, then he knows that he can do it without hesitation.

“But what if I did?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just answer the question. Would it make you feel better if I did?”

“I-I guess so,” she says, wiping her eyes. “But…big brother?”

He steps back out of the hug, standing up and saying, “I have to pee pretty bad, Mimo. I don’t know if I can make it back home, so I…” It takes him a moment to get anything to happen. Every part of his body seems to resist the idea of intentionally wetting himself, of peeing when his shorts are still on, but Kiawe manages to relax his bladder at last, sighing in relief as Mimo stares in disbelief, watching the way he soaks through his shorts, slowly at first, then all at once, the gush of liquid greatly rivaling what she held back.

And somehow, there is something thrilling about this as well, something thrilling about completely pissing himself in front of his soaking wet little sister, knowing that her eyes are not leaving him the entire time. He is absolutely the most sick big brother, the worst big brother in the world, but he loves this, and by the time his bladder is empty, there is no fighting his growing erection, as he prays that Mimo will not go in for another hug and notice what’s up.

Once again, it looks like he will be hurrying to his room so that he can rub one out to the thought of his own sister in privacy, because he knows from experience that he will not be able to calm down until he does. He really is an absolute disaster.

“Wow, that was a lot!” she says, fascinated by it. The look in her eyes is enough to fluster him even more, and he wishes that he could ask her to not look at him like that, but at the same time, he never wants her to stop looking at him like that. “You must have been trying really hard, big brother.”

“You were trying really hard too,” he says. “Do you feel better now?”

She smiles, but then a troubled expression comes over her face. “Mostly…can I hug you again?”

He really, really doesn’t want to hug her right now, but if he is careful, then she won’t be able to feel his erection, and if he tells her no, then he will not be able to bear the rejection in her eyes. Kneeling down, he holds his arms around to her, and as she runs into them, he makes sure to stop her and hug her against his chest, his hips angled back so that no contact is made. He tries his best to ignore the voice in his head, telling him to let her hug him closer, so that he can grind against her wet dress.

Instead, he gives her a kiss on the forehead, telling her, “We can get all wet in the ocean before we leave, and if we’re all wet at home, we can just say we played in the water but didn’t bring our bathing suits.”

Mimo looks up at him, and he thinks that she is going in for a kiss on the cheek. She kisses him on the mouth instead, leaving him stunned, frozen stiff, as she pulls back and scowls, looking deep in concentration. It has been years since the last time Mimo kissed him on the lips, before their parents told her she was getting to big for that, and that it was something she should only do with a boyfriend, and only when she was older.

“You’re supposed to kiss back!” she finally commands, before going in for another kiss and, heaven help him, he kisses her back. With his arms around his little sister, he returns her kiss, neither of them particularly experienced in these matters, but both eager and willing to learn. He has no idea where this came from, but with his own pent-up lust, his defenses stand no chance against a direct attack.

When she pulls out of the kiss, satisfied, he asks her, “Mimo…what are you doing?”

“Well, I…” Now, she seems a little less sure of herself, looking nervous again. “It all just kind of made me feel funny, and I…I wanted to…”

“How does it…feel?” he asks, when she does not finish her sentence.

“It feels funny down…down low,” she answers, and his heart stops. She can’t be serious, and even if she is, he can’t honestly go through with this. “And big brother makes me feel like that a lot, and I…I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time! I know that’s the kiss for a boyfriend, but I think I might be getting old enough, since I can have my own Pokemon, and I want…I don’t want a boyfriend ever, because I only want you!”

It all comes spilling out at the end, and Kiawe can hardly keep up with her confession, completely floored by it all. He knows damn well that he should discourage her, regardless of his own feelings, to scold her so much that she never thinks about it again, but he is weak and pathetic, and he is so in love with his little sister that there is no way he can resist taking advantage of her feelings, no way that he can resist giving her what she thinks she wants. He has always spoiled her completely rotten, and that is never going to change.

“I want you too, Mimo,” he replies. “You already know we can’t tell anyone about that, though. Right?”

She nods. “I’m not supposed to love my big brother like a boyfriend. But I won’t tell anybody about it! I just want to be with my big brother!”

Giving her a sappy smile that he knows she must be used to by now, he says, “I just want to be with you too, Mimo. You’re so cute and you make me so happy…you know, I can make your funny feeling feel better, if you want me to.”

“You can?”

He nods. “But you have to trust me, and you can’t tell anyone about it, alright?”

“I already said I wouldn’t tell! And I trust you. If it’ll feel better, I want to do it!”

“A-alright, then let’s go sit over here…” His voice shakes, as he realizes that this is finally happening, something that he has secretly fantasized about for far too long. He is such a fucking _pervert_ , but if Mimo really wants it, if she says that she trusts him, then of course he has to go through with it. Taking her to a nearby tree, he sits back against it, holding her in his lap where her butt can rub against his shorts, teasing him and leaving him in agony as he pushes up her dress, and pulls her soaked bloomers down.

“It made you feel funny too, didn’t it? Watching me have an accident?” she asks innocently.

“H-how did you…well, I guess you’re right about that. It’s a little weird, isn’t it?”

“Is it?”

“Only as weird as we make it,” he corrects himself. Putting them aside, he spreads her little legs, her ankles still a bit chubby with the remnants of baby fat. She is growing more and more every day; who knows when her body will truly begin to develop? Kiawe is certain that he will love her at any age and at any size, but he is glad to be able to do this with her _now_ , before she begins to change too much.

She tenses up when he first begins to touch her, but he speaks to her in a soothing voice, telling her to relax and reminding her to trust him, until he is finally able to fit a finger inside of her. She is so tight that he does not dare do anything else right now, but eventually, if she wants to keep going with this, then he will help work her up until she is able to take even more, until she is able to take _him_ …he shudders to imagine it, and in his lap, Mimo writhes as her brother fingers her for the very first time.

Later, he will have to ask her if she has ever tried touching herself before, and he will see if he can help her figure it out so that she can do it when she is alone and thinking about him, but for right now, he is determined to simply show her just how good her older brother can make her feel. Her soft whimpers and moans are enough to drive him crazy, and the way she grinds against him without meaning to puts him close to the edge without direct contact, until he is jerking his hips a bit, the rough frottage, separated from her by a few layers of fabric, is still enough to overwhelm him completely with pleasure, as he feels his love for her swell until he is not sure his heart can contain it all anymore.

Mimo begins whining, louder as she gets closer, complaining that she feels really weird and that she doesn’t know what to do, but Kiawe shushes her, reassuring her until the end, letting her know that it will get much better soon, if she just holds on until the end. And she does, bless her, she holds out patiently, ever the perfect, obedient sister, until she is crying out, screaming for her big brother as he gives her her very first orgasm. Her shuddering gasps as she starts to come down from the high, punctuated with soft, adorable whimpers, are the only sound in the world as he hugs her close him, kissing the top of her head as he praises her for doing such a good job.

“But I didn’t do anything,” she argues, when she can speak clearly enough to do so. “That was all you. Can’t I touch you next?”

His heart really can’t take anymore of this, but he definitely wants to let her touch him, if that is what she really wants. It will not take her long, not with how much he has built himself up just by letting her sit in his lap, so, voice breaking, he says, “Of course you can, Mimo. Let me teach you what to do.”

The handjob that she gives him is clumsy, but feeling her tiny hands, warm and a little bit sweaty, struggling and working up and down his cock is worlds better than anything that he could ever do on his own. It is absolute bliss, pure rapture, and when he comes, he has to nudge her away, to avoid making even more of a mess of her poor dress. Even with his plans to let the ocean wash away any evidence of their day, he does not want to take any risks, and there is some part of him that feels she will somehow be less tainted by this afternoon if he keeps her clean of his seed. Though he has plenty of plans to taint her later, if he can preserve a bit of her innocence, for only a little while longer, then he will.

“Why did it do that?” she asks, staring at his cock in surprise, eyes widening even more as she watches his erection go down.

“That’s just something that boys do,” he explains. “It’s different for me than it is for you. I can teach you everything later, if you want.”

Nodding, Mimo says, “I want you to teach me everything! You made me feel so good!” She is so bright and happy now that it is hard to imagine that, not long ago, she was distressed as she fought against her bladder, or crying after losing control. Now, everything seems to be all better, and Kiawe could not be happier, ignoring the slight tinge of guilt for what he has done for her.

“Just remember not to tell anyone. We can have lots more fun later, though! I have a lot of things I can show you, whenever we’re alone. For now, let’s go get in the water so we can get cleaned up, and then we can head home and you can take a bath,” he says.

“I wish big brother was still allowed to take baths with me,” she says with a pout, and he has lost count of how many times she has made his heart stop today. He helps her back into her bloomers and the two head off for the beach, Mimo eager to play in the water for a little while.

Though he is certain she will be more eager to show their parents her Comfey and show Comfey around the farm for a while, he can only hope that later, when the two of them have a chance to be alone together again, that she will be eager to play with her older brother some more. Now, he is very glad that he decided to bring her out here today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
